1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label system and method for proper positioning of a label on a container and for ensuring proper alignment of printed information on a label for subsequent reading. More particularly, the present invention relates to proper positioning of bar code information on a label for attachment to a container to ensure positioning of the bar code at a predetermined position for subsequent reading or scanning by automated laboratory analysis equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Proper placement of a printed label on a container is important for ensuring subsequent reading of the information printed on the label. If not properly placed, the printed information is not easily seen, or cannot easily be scanned, by automated equipment.
Proper placement of the bar code information on a specimen collection container is important to ensure proper scanning of the encoded information by various clinical equipment and analytical testing instrumentation. If the bar code information is not properly positioned on the sample container, the scanner of the instrumentation may not be able to read the bar code, thus requiring the operator to manually scan the bar code information, or manually enter the bar code information into the instrumentation.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system which is capable of properly aligning a label on a specimen collection container. Further, a need exists for a system capable of printing indicia on a label, such as bar code information, in a standard position with respect to the container for subsequent automated reading or scanning.
The present invention is a label system and method for proper alignment and placement of a label on a container.
Desirably, the label system comprises a first label and a second label. The first label is located on a container and includes alignment symbology. The alignment symbology may be in the form of a distinct shape, such as a triangle or a diamond or in the form of a protrusion.
The second label desirably includes an alignment area corresponding to the alignment symbology of the first label. The alignment area may be in the form of an opening or a transparent portion.
Preferably, the second label is positioned on the container such that the alignment area of the second label is aligned with the alignment symbology of the first label, whereby the alignment symbology is detectable through the alignment area of the second label to assure proper alignment of the second label on the container.
Alternatively, the first label may include alignment symbology in the form of a protrusion whereby the protrusion provides a means for detecting proper alignment both visually and through touch.
The present invention further includes a method for positionally locating indicia on a label for aligned placement of the indicia at a predetermined position on a container. Preferably, the indicia is in the form of a bar code that identifies the contents of the sample container.
Desirably, the method of the present invention for placing a label on a container comprises the following steps: (i) a container is provided having identification information associated with the container, which identifying information is unique to the container and which defines a fixed label bearing area on the container; (ii) printing a label with indicia being selectively located on the label at a position defined by the identifying information of the container; and (iii) placing the printed label on the label bearing area of the container so as to position the printed indicia at a predetermined location on the container.
Preferably, the method of the present invention for placing a label on a container with indicia at a predetermined location on the container, comprises the following steps:
(i) providing a specimen container with a label bearing area or desired predetermined location and identification information that defines the container;
(ii) reading or scanning the identification information on the specimen container;
(iii) processing the identification information for positioning a label on the specimen container with respect to a desired predetermined location;
(iv) printing indicia on a label at a position defined by the identification information and the desired predetermined location; and
(v) placing the label on the container with the indicia positioned at the desired predetermined location.
Preferably, the method of the present invention for placing a label on a specimen container with indicia at a predetermined location on the container, comprises the following steps:
(i) providing a processing unit and means for scanning or reading information into the processing unit;
(ii) providing a patient identification bracelet with patient identification information;
(iii) providing a specimen container with a label bearing area or desired predetermined location and identification information that defines the container;
(iv) reading or scanning the patient identification information into the processing unit;
(v) processing the patient identification information in the processing unit; and
(vi) reading or scanning the identification information on the specimen container into the processing unit;
(vii) processing the identification information for positioning a label on the specimen container with respect to a desired predetermined location; and
(viii) printing indicia from the processing unit on a label at a position defined by said identification information from said container; and
(ix) placing the label on the container with the indicia positioned at the desired predetermined location.
The information identifying the container type may be in the form of printing appearing on the container at the fixed label bearing area, or may be in the form of a first label affixed to the container, with the first label including a marking to define the fixed label bearing area for proper placement of a printed, second label. Such marking is preferably an alignment symbology as described above.
An important attribute of the present invention is that proper placement of identification indicia, for example, the bar code, ensures proper reading and scanning of the information by the scanners of the various instrumentation. In addition, the present invention provides, standardized positioning of identification indicia such as a bar code to insure efficiency and quality in analysis.
A further attribute of the present invention, is that an identification indicia is placed on a container, regardless of the size and shape of the container, so that the scanner of the instrumentation may be able to read the bar code and eliminate manually scanning the bar code information, or manually enter the bar code information into the instrumentation.
Most notably, is that the method of the present invention provides indicia on a label for a specimen container wherein the information about the specimen container and the patient are located as the indicia in one place on the container for proper identification of the container, the test to be conducted and the patient.